Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo
«''' Mondo di Kingdom Hearts, Mondo che non esiste, fine anni '50... : Sì lo so benissimo che Kigdom Hearts II è uscito solo nel 2006, ma facciamo finta... : La notte è quieta, senza rumore, c'è solo il suono che fa il silenzio, e l'aria calma porta il sapore di stelle e assenzio... : Francesco Guccini: Ehi! Quella è farina del mio sacco! : Accidenti, se n'è accorto! : Ok, ricominciamo... : Era una notte buia e tempestosa... : Edward George Earl Bulwer-Lytton : Ehm-ehm! : Ma uffa! : E va bene... : All'inizio era tutto buio e silenzioso. : Poi quel dannato telefono squillò... '''» :: —'' Incipit di ''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo (sigla RHW) è la prima Fan Fiction Ottoperottiana del ciclo del Detective Ottoperotto Magretto. Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo Titolo Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo Sigla RHW Pubblicata EFP tra l'11 ottobre 2009 ed il 14 novembre dello stesso anno Genere Fan Fiction Comico-demenziale Stile Storia a dialoghi Suddivisione 13 Capitoli Ciclo Narrativo Detective Ottoperotto Magretto Preceduta da - Seguita da A Christmas Fan Fiction – Il canto (stonato) di Natale Stesura ed Ispirazioni : «''' 8x8: Il fatto che questa fanfiction si intitoli “Robbery, he wrote”, non ti dice niente? : Freud: A parte che è una scopiazzatura in parodia de “Murder, she wrote”, non molto... '''» :: — Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo, Capitolo 01: Il furto di marmellata La Fan Fiction prende spunto, come si evince dal titolo, dalla serie TV de “''La Signora in Giallo''”, il cui titolo originale è “''Murder, she wrote''”, parodizzato appunto in “Robbery, he wrote – L'Autore in Giallo”. È stata pubblicata originariamente su EFP tra l'11 ottobre 2009 ed il 14 novembre dello stesso anno. Genere e stile dell'opera : «''' Dottò, semo en 'na fanfiction, e semo ja orte metta cappittullo... '''» :: — Quina, in: Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo, Capitolo 07: Chez Quina's È una Fan Fiction di/su Kingdom Hearts di genere comico-demenziale, con tratti parodistici, scritta sotto forma di dialoghi. Suddivisione e trama : «''' 8x8: Questa è una fanfiction in tredici (13) capitoli, non una ONE SHOT !!! Se la cosa finisce qui, perché diavolo avrei pronti altri dodici capitoli?! : Freud: Perché sei un idiota? : 8x8 (sguardo omicida trattenuto): Sigmund! : Freud: Ho capito, era una domanda retorica... '''» :: — Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo, Capitolo 01: Il furto di marmellata La storia è suddivisa in tredici capitoli di lunghezza variabile, e termina con un quattordicesimo “capitolo”, chiamato “Ringraziamenti, Titoli di coda & ???” non contato nella numerazione, in cui l'Autore ringrazia i suoi recensori e fa alcune dichiarazioni. I Capitoli di Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio contiene spoiler sull'intera Fan Fiction! Capitolo 01 – Il furto di marmellata – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: Francesco Guccini, Edward George Earl Bulwer-Lytton, Ottoperotto, Voce campo, Sigmund Freud, Cespuglio a forma di elefantino, Xemnas, Larxene, Demix, Xaldin. Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): – Capitolo 02 – Chercher la femme... E una volta trovata? – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: Totò, Victor von Frankenstein, Alexandre Dumas (padre), Malefica, Ursula, Larxene, Crudelia de Mon, La Nonna. Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): – Capitolo 03 – Parlando con le piante... – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: Marluxia, Giovanna d'Arco. Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): – Capitolo 04 – Cani, paperi e surrealismo... – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: L'Addetto del TCS, la Gang di Gas Effetto Serra (Cameo), La Vecchia signorina del XIV piano, Paperino, Pippo, Riccioli d'oro, Salvador Dalì, Ponzio Pilato. Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): – Capitolo 05 – Il furto di marmellata (Atto II) – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: Zexion, Saïx, Xigbar, Vexen, Suor Gertrude, Lexaeus, Michelangelo. Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): Paracarro, Jean de La Fontaine, Profondo latente senso di insicurezza sessuale di Edipo, Dante, Virgilio. Capitolo 06 – CSI: Organization – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi:Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim detto Paracelso, Roxas, Tomás de Torquemada. Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): Fattorino, Niccolò Paganini, Ibiscus di Marluxia. Capitolo 07 – Chez Quina's – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: Caposala, Quina, Simba, Rafiki, Tomberry, Ciuchino, Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): Battista, Alessandro Manzoni. Capitolo 08 – Il canto del Melodico – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: Trombetta da stadio, 1°, 2°, 3° e 4° Vento, Direttore e Coro della Philadelphia Orchestra, Socrate, Morpheus, l'Esponente della Gente stramba, la Bambina di The Ring, San Calimero. Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): Leopardi. Capitolo 09 – Il furto di marmellata (Atto III e adesso basta!) – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: E.T, ChiyoChan8, Nemeryal, Melchiorre, Gaspare Baldassarre, Petrarca, Axel, Chaos, Uri Geller, Flavio Oreglio, Luxord, Gollum, La Fata Smemorina, Zingarelli, l'Addetto del WWF. Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): – Capitolo 10 – Amori segreti ed un aiuto dall'alto (dei Cieli) – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: Soruccio, Gustave Eiffel, Dante, Seymur, Beatrix, il Violino Zigano, Gioacchino Rossini (che poi era Giuseppe Verdi), Platone, Flegias, Guardia Svizzera #1 e #2, Colui che È. Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): – Capitolo 11 – Chi trova un amico, trova un ladro? – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: Galileo Galilei, Alice, Mog, Mignolo e Prof, el Lobo Malo, Virgilio, Kairi, Sora, Nobody-Poliziotto, il Professore di grammatica che passava per il bosco de los cuentos de hadas, il Venditore di spazzole, Giuda Iscariota, Sant'agostino, Dr. House, Auron. Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): Miscredente, Yoda. Capitolo 12 – La parola all'accusa! – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: Jabba the Hutt, Frollo, la Regina di Cuori, noto politico italiano, altro politico, Sonio Nafrana, Buzz 3.1, Beppe Braida, Aristotele, Pandora, Murphy, Lumière, Sephirot, Khimari Ronso, Sorella Stoneheart, la Mamma di Sora, Carl Gustav Jung, Papa che ha regnato dal 17 luglio 561 al 3 luglio 574, Giordano Bruno, Charls Darwin, Leonardo da Vinci, Oma Desala, Gandalf, Chuck Norris. Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): Miscredente #2. Capitolo 13 – Chi ha incastrato Sora? – ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: Grima Vermilinguo, Sherlock Holmes, Coro Angelico, Johann Gänsfleisch zur Laden zum Gutenberg, Dexter, Eglantine Price, Saruman, Pollo, Cartesio, Battista, Leonida, Don Bokko detto Al Libricino, Hotep & Hoy, persona a cui si è ispirato Xemnas, Calimero, Bugs Bunny, Otorinolaringoiatra, Alessandro Manzoni, Porky Pig. Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): Beata Ignoranza, Fantozzi, Goku, Winifred Banks, George W. Bush, Anacleto. Ringraziamenti, Titoli di coda & ??? ... Nuovi personaggi apparsi: Nuovi personaggi apparsi (recensioni): – Curiosità ... Passaggi celebri ...